


Самая лучшая ночь

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постельные разговоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая лучшая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн s2e13  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Ангел лежал в полудреме, ощущая почти забытое за давностью лет тепло, и тяжесть на левом плече, и покоящуюся на груди почти невесомую ладонь. За окном все так же шуршал дождь, заливая землю слезами, а он сжимал в руках самую прекрасную девушку в мире и был счастлив так, что если бы дышал, у него перехватывало бы дыхание.  
      – Ангел? – тихонько позвала Баффи.  
      – Ммм… – невнятно отозвался он, наслаждаясь звуком ее голоса – мягкая карамель и цветущий жасмин.  
      – А… это все?  
      – В смысле? – Ангел открыл глаза и недоуменно покосился на светлую головку.  
      – Ну, у меня, конечно, нет опыта, но разве это должно быть так быстро? В смысле, у тебя же вроде как «вампирская выносливость», – Баффи вяло изобразила кавычки одной рукой.  
      Ангел повернулся к ней лицом и попытался улыбнуться:  
      – Это же твой первый раз, я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно.  
      – Кстати о боли, – Баффи приподнялась на локте. – Я понимаю, тебе больше двухсот лет и, наверное, в твое время все было не так, но в современном мире принято возбуждать женщину перед тем, как заняться с нею сексом. Это называется предварительные ласки. И нет, – остановила она начавшего было возражать Ангела, – поцелуи за предварительные ласки не считаются. Ну, почти. Если не идут в комплекте с чем-нибудь еще. Так что мне было больно. И там, – она ткнула пальцем себе в низ живота, – все было сухо и теперь саднит. В общем, я ожидала, что ты будешь… поопытнее, – Баффи разочарованно покачала головой. – У тебя никогда не было девственниц, да?  
      Ангел едва не брякнул, что да, были, вот только он никогда не интересовался их самочувствием, а после – или в процессе – и вовсе убивал, но решил, что это не самая удачная тема для этой чудесной ночи. Которая, впрочем, стремительно переставала быть таковой.  
      – Извини, – пробормотал Ангел. Хорошее настроение испарилось, как не бывало. – Наверное, я просто устал…  
      А Баффи тем временем безжалостно продолжала, кажется, вовсе его не слушая:  
      – И ты был такой холодный. Конечно, мы оба промокли, но надо было хотя бы термостат подкрутить, повезло, что у меня отличное здоровье, а то бы уже чихала. – Видимо, заметив выражение его лица, она смягчилась. – Ну, может, для первого раза все прошло не так уж плохо. Правда, я думала, что у тебя он больше, но это даже лучше, иначе было бы больнее.  
      Надо ли говорить, что такое «утешение» Ангела вовсе не обрадовало? Он неосознанно подтянул одеяло повыше, подавив порыв укрыться с головой – а ведь думал, что давно перерос эти комплексы. Баффи сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу  
      – Ничего, меня такой размер устраивает, я ведь и сама некрупная.  
      Ангел с тоской покосился на окно, жалея, что не последовал примеру киношных вампиров, которые таинственно проникают к девушкам в комнату, а после так же таинственно исчезают, удачно избегнув подобных разговоров. Он почти поддался порыву сделать это прямо сейчас, но вовремя вспомнил, что вообще-то это его квартира. Да и простыня – не лучшая замена романтично развевающемуся плащу с кровавым подбоем.  
      – Мы обязательно повторим позже, – пообещал он вместо этого. – Когда у тебя все заживет. Тебе понравится, любовь моя.  
      – Ну ладно. – Баффи вздохнула. – Надеюсь, тогда ты продемонстрируешь мне весь свой опыт, потому что у меня тоже… выносливость. А еще после драки я страшно возбуждаюсь, так что не удивляйся, если я на патруле затащу тебя в ближайший склеп.  
      Баффи отвернулась и плотнее закуталась в одеяло.  
      – Отодвинься, у тебя ноги просто ледяные, – пробормотала она и, судя по звукам, почти сразу уснула.  
      А вот у Ангела сон как рукой сняло.  
      Он глядел в потолок и думал, что эту ночь смело можно назвать худшей за все его существование.


End file.
